Renegade
by Leann Kim
Summary: Katniss is the victor of the 73rd Games. She's from district two,so is Haymitch. Her father is still alive. Careers aren't supposed to feel, but Cato falls for Katniss, vice versa. What happens when Cato goes into the third Quell, and after his games, District thirteen attacks? Suck at summaries. Some Finnick/Katniss interaction at first, Cato/Katniss eventually.
1. Reaping

**Hey everyone. I'm not very good at writing, so..yeah. Sorry. More info about this story, Katniss and Haymitch are victors of district 2 instead of 12. Katniss used to live in district 12, but moved to district 2 when she was young to train for the games,so that one day, she'll win and be able to care for her family. Haymitch is victor of the second Quarter Quell, and Katniss is victor of the 73rd annual Hunger Games. Brutus and Enobaria are still victors from district 2, but don't mentor, since they decided that Katniss and Haymitch would be better. Haymitch is actually smart. The only living victor from 12 is Peeta Mellark, who won the 74th annual Hunger Games. Just to clear everything up. Enough blabbering, Enjoy.**

* * *

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOVE FOR MORE INFO ABOUT THIS STORY.**

I sigh and get dressed for today. It's the time of the year where twenty-three innocent children will die, and one child will no longer be innocent. I threw on what Cinna had laid out for me the night before, a sleeveless black lace dress, black military lace up combat boots, spike studdded mish mash bangles, and black miso feather spike drop earrings. I guess Cinna wanted me to look dark and scary. It'll work, it matches my mood.

I wake Prim up, and leave her in the hands of my mother and father to get her ready for the reaping, everyone's supposed to be present, eligible or not. I'm supposed to be there a bit early, since I'm a victor. As I go up the stage and take my seat, I notice that Haymitch, victor of the second Quartel Quell, is already there and taking a long swig out of his bottle of whiskey. I sigh. Things never change. This year, it's the third Quarter Quell. The twist this year is that two males from each district are to be reaped,and one girl. I'm brought out of my thoughts when Effie, our escort, speaks.

"Welcome,welcome. It's time to choose our courageous young men for this year's Quell." she squeals as she walks over to the huge glass bowl. She swishes her pale blue hand around, and pulls out a slip. Before she can read it, a deep voice calls out,

"I volunteer!" he says as he emerges from the crowd. He looks to be eighteen, the same age as I, with blonde hair that's spiked up, ice blue eyes, and great build. We might just have a new mentor replacing Haymitch for next year, and I don't know yet if that's a good thing or bad thing, I barely know the guy.

He slowly walks up to the stage, his icy gaze locked on me.

"What's your name?" Effie asks.

"Cato Stone,"

She nods, and takes out another slip.

"Mark Johnson,"

"I volunteer!" screams a voice.

"What's your name?"

"Gale Hawthorne," he says proudly.

She picks another slip, and reads off it.

"Jane Coleman!"

"There you have it, folks! Applause for your tributes, Cato Stone,Jane Coleman, and Gale Hawthorne!"

They all applaud loudly, and some of them even whistle and whoop. How can they cheer for something so horrible?

The tributes are then lead to the Justice building, where they say goodbye, while Haymitch and I head towards the train station. We wait there for ten minutes, and then when I feel a tap on my shoulder, I look up and see that it's Cato.

"Train," is all he says.

I walk ahead of him and walk into the train. I head to my room and into the attatched bathroom to take off the dress and let my hair flow freely. I change into a tank top and black denim shorts, and replace my boots with flip flops. _There, now I'm comfortable._

When I open the bathroom door and find Cato sitting on my bed, I don't yelp or jump. Career instincts. I walk up to him and plop down on my bed next to him.

"What brings you here, Muscles?" I ask, tilting my head slightly to the left, genuinely curious. He slowly turns his body towards me, and stares right into my eyes. He's actually attractive, not that I'd admit that to anyone.

"Thought I'd get a full tour of the train," he says, putting on a blank face.

"Whatever, just come outside for dinner in five minutes," I say, and walk off towards the dining area, taking my iPhone along with me, just in case my family is in an emergency and I'm not there, they all know how protective I can be. The capitol gave it to my whole family after my games two years ago. I grab a bowl and fill it with lamb stew, my favorite. They serve it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner now, after I stated that I loved it in my interview with Caesar Flickerman. I sit down across from Haymitch, who only has a bottle of wine.

Five minutes later, Cato,Jane,and Gale appear. Cato loads his plate with some ridiculous healthy food, and Gale also gets lamb just gets some weird purple melon. Cato takes a seat next to me and Gale takes a seat across the table next to Haymitch, as does Jane.

We eat in silence. I break the tension once everyone's finished.

"Let's go look at the competition,"

"Competition? No need. They're probably not even worthy enough to be called competition. I'll garuntee you that I'll crush them all," Cato says, flexing his muscles.

I scoff. "Drop the act, ego maniac. You'll never know, for example, there was a gigantic guy from district eleven in my games. He was almost as big as you," I say.

That shut him righgt up. I lead him and Gale over to the television screen and sofas, while Haymitch is passed out on the table. This is going to be a long week.

I'm in between the two massive tributes now, and I turn on the television. District one pops into view, and we watch intently. The female is a blonde bimbo named Sparkle,Shimmer, Glimmer, something like that. The male is a tall, lanky brunette who's named Marvel. District two, Cato and Gale. District three, two very small and fragile looking tributes named Chloe and Derek. No volunteers. District four, a guy almost as big as Cato,named Kai and a girl about the same size and build as me, named Ali. District five through eleven, I tuned out. They're probably nothing out of the ordinary though. District twelve. Where my family and I used to live, but moved here so I can go into the academy and train for the games so that my family wouldn't starve anymore. A guy about 5'6 with shaggy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. I think his name is Ryan Mellark. A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, Sky Jean. That snobby girl who used to make fun of me everyday at school for being seam. This'll teach her. Both of the tributes are obviously merchants this year. Odd, atleast one seam person is reaped each year, since they have so many extra slips.

I start to feel sleepy, so without much thought, I fell alseep on someone's shoulder.

**-CATO'sPOV-**

I yawn and stretch. Not much competition, except for the district four guy. Katniss was right. Not that I'd tell her that. Just as I'm thinking of this, I feel her head on my shoulder. _What the -? Whatever._ I stare at her face. She looks less..lethal in her sleep. No scowls or anything. She actually looks kind of cut-, _No. Careers aren't supposed to feel, Cato. And especially for someone like Katniss. Sure, her body is curvy and the shape of an hour glass and all, but ignore it. You prefer blondes. You prefer blondes,_ I tell myself.

Blondes are the hottest, my first choice in a girl.

Little did I know, how wrong I was.

* * *

**So...Should I continue..? **


	2. Chariots,Old friends, & Jealousy

**Here you go. Enjoy. Some Finnick/Katniss interaction, Catoniss will come soon. **

* * *

Embarrassed, I clear my throat, waking Cato up.

"Can I get off now?" I ask.

He just lifts me onto his shoulder, stands up, goes to my room, and drops me onto my bed. In the bathroom, I find my prep team, Flavius,Venia, and Octavia, standing there with boxes of make up, hair supplies, and nail polish. I sigh, and strip for them to scrub me down in the shower.

After my skin is red and clean, they drape a robe over my shoulders and sit me down on a chair. Octavia paints my nails a navy blue french tips, Flavius puts my hair into soft, loose curls, and Venia puts on light eyeliner,mascara,blush,and lip gloss. Then, they all move out of the bathroom when Cinna comes in with a hanger with a bag over it.

"Close your eyes," he says, and I do. When he tells me to lift my arms up, I know that the dress is a bandeau one and goes mid-thigh.

"Open,"

And when I do, I see that it's a navy blue tier lace block dress with a brown braided belt across my waist, the exact color of my hair. He also put on blue feather drop earrings and navy blue gladiator sandals.

"Thank you," I say, and after we exchange a hug, I'm out the door and eating breakfast. Everyone is already there, dressed for the opening ceremony. They're in gladiator costumes that shine in the light, and since President Snow switched the ceremony to this morning, the sun is going to be out, and they're going to look like they're glowing. Cinna always plans ahead.

During breakfast, Cato and I don't glance at eachother, still remembering the awkward moment from this morning. Haymitch, noticing this, speaks up.

"During the first two laps, just smirk and look intimidating. During the last round, however, you can do whatever you please," is all he says, and we're in the elevators, heading down. I lead them to their chariot while Haymitch goes off towards the victors' section.

"Good luck guys," I say, and then I head off towards the victor's section too. When I get there, I'm tapped on the shoulder. I turn around.

"Finnick!" I say. I crush him in a tight hug as he rubs soothing circles on my back. **(A/N Annie doesn't exist in this story, sorry guys!)**

"Hey Little Flower," he says, and I can't help but grin. Someone clears their throat behind me, and I turn around to see Johanna.

"Hey Jo!"

"Brainless!" she says, and brings me into a hug.

We talk about our tributes, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see the last year's victor from district twelve, Peeta Mellark.

"Peeta," he says and sticks his hand out.

I shake his hand, when he says something that freezes me in my tracks.

"Didn't you used to live in district twelve?" he whispers into my ear.

I look at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know?"

"We used to be friends," he says, and all the memories come racing back.

_"Catch me if you can! Catch me if you can!" squeals young Katniss as she runs in circles. There's a blonde boy with blue eyes running behind her, flailing his arms around. He manages to catch up with her and tackle her to the ground. _

_"Give me my bear back!" he says._

_"Okay, here you go!" she says, handing him his stuffed bear. _

_He gets up and helps her up. They lay in the meadow for the next few hours, watching the clouds._

_"Promise me you'll never leave me,Kat" he says, _

_"I promise."_

"I broke that promise.." I whisper. "I'm so sorry,"

"It's fine, Kat. All that matters is that we're reunited now," he says, putting a sad smile on his face. We hug eachother tightly, and I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I turn around to see Cato and Gale standing there. I turn to Peeta.

"Gotta go, see you soon?"

"See you soon,"

I turn around. "Great job, guys. You stole the show," I say, and Cato smirks while Gale just shrugs. We head into the elevator along with district four. Cato glares at the tributes while I walk over to Finnick. He wraps his arms around me, and I lean back against his chest. He runs his hands up and down my arms, warming them up. It's so cold..

Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Cato's now glaring at Finnick, and Finnick just smiles slyly. What are their problems? Boys are such weirdos.

**-CATO'sPOV-**

I glare at the district four tributes. The girl is pretty hot, but nothing compared to district one. I notice Fishboy and Katniss embracing, Fishboy leaning against the elevator wall, running his hands up and down her arms, Katniss leaning her back against his chest. I know it's cold, but not _that_ cold.. I feel something unfamiliar in my chest. _Jealousy? Nah._

The elevator dings, signaling that it's on the 4th floor. Finnick lets go of Katniss, but not before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Once they're all out, I walk over to Katniss.

"Something going on between you and Fishboy?"

"We date,it's nothing. And his name is Finnick," she replies.

"Whatever," I say, leaning against the elevator doors. Then it dings, and I fall flat on my back on the floor.

"Nice one," Katniss says before stepping over my face **(A/N, OVER, NOT ON.)**, and as she does, I think she doesn't realize that she's wearing a dress, because I see that she's wearing black lace panties.

I smirk, and that's when I feel my manhood against my pants. An erection? _Caused by Katniss? Well_, fuck.

That night, I'm lulled into a sleep with dreams..

filled with Katniss.


	3. Training and Comfort

**I re-wrote the first chapter, there was an error. Thanks to catnissxoforever for pointing it out! (: I basically just changed the quell twist to two males and one female reaped. The district 2 tributes are now Cato,Gale, and Jane. Thank you. **

* * *

I wake up next morning by a bucket of ice cold water.

"Katniss!" I yell, but she's already running out the door. She's wearing a bright green metallic peacock embroidered dress that reaches her knees, and green two inch pumps with a flower on it.

"Nice legs!" I call out to her, and I know she heard it.

"Pfft," is her response.

I get into my tight fitting training suit and head to breakfast. I sit next to Katniss.

"So, why're you dressed so fancy?" I ask.

"I'm having a little..meet up with your sponsors. Haymitch is meeting up with Gale's and Jane's," she says.

"So my fate is in your hands," I say, raising my eyebrows.

"That's pretty much it,"

"I like it,"

She snorts and stands up.

"C'mon, I'm taking you down to the training room," she says.

I nod, and follow her to the elevators. She presses the 'T' button on the bottom, and we shoot downward. It stops at district one, and that hot blonde chick and her two partners comes in. She looks at me, and licks her lips. She comes towards me, and places her hands on my perfect abs. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Katniss pretend to gag, and I smirk.

_Ding!_

We head out, and I see Fishboy standing in a suit with a teal dress shirt. He sees Katniss, vice versa, and she runs into his outstretched arms. I feel the need to strangle someone right now, so I head to the swords rack. I grab one that's extra sharp, and slash the dummies. By the time that I'm done, I look around, and see that Fishboy and Katniss are gone, the rest of the tributes are looking at me, some in amazement,some in fear. I took down a hundred dummies in five minutes. I shrug. I've done better.

Just as I'm setting up some more dummies, the blonde from one strides towards me, and her skinny ass arms snakes her way around my waist. She rubs her body against mine, and I feel a lump in my pants. Fuck. Again?Seriously, she's made of plastic. Damn male hormones.

I push her roughly away from me, and I continue to slash at the dummies. By lunch time, there were three hundred fifty decapitated dummies at my feet. I shrug. People will come by to clean it later. I get in line to get some pink pudding and purple melon, the usual healthy food, and sit down at the circular table in the center. The district one and four tributes join me, along with Gale and Jane. Nine people are in the alliance this year, then.

At the end of training, Jane,Gale, and I head upstairs together. When the elevator doors open, the first thing in sight it Fishboy and Katniss curled up together on a couch, swaping spit with their lips. I notice that Katniss is in a thin mint petal trim tank top and green silk and lace see-through panties. Fishboy is shirtless, and in boxers. When they realize that we've been staring at them for twenty seconds, Katniss immediately covers up her panties with a nearby blanket.

I smirk. "Nice panties," I say, earning me a glare from Fishboy.

Gale just heads to his room, and Jane mutters something about being scarred for life before turning on the T.V and plopping down on a couch. I join her, and after an hour, Jane disappears into her room. I grab a blanket, and fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

When I wake up, I hear sobbing. I look around the room, and see Katniss curled up on the opposite couch, her nose red and bags under her eyes.

"Katniss?" I say softly.

Her head shoots towards me, and she furiously wipes at her eyes. I open my arms, and she runs into them. She tucks her head into my chest, and I wrap one arm around her waist, one arm cradling her head.

"What happened?" I ask.

"F-Finnick b-broke u-," is all she says, and I nod. They broke up. I feel slightly happy and sad at the same time. Why? I don't know.

"It's alright, I'm here for you," I say, and rest my chin on her head.

"Thank you," is all she says before closing her eyes for a minute. She opens them up again, and stands up. I already miss the heat and the feeling that I get that used to be there when she was with 's still in her thin tank top and she was sitting on me..half naked.. She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"You better go get changed and eat, today's your private training session with the game makers,"

I nod slowly, and head off to my room.

-KATNISS'sPOV-

_"Katniss, I think it'll be better if we split up, friends?" he says, tilting his head to the left slightly._

_"S-sure," I say, "No problem, of course we're still friends," is all I say before he disappears into the elevator and I curl up onto the couch and cry myself to sleep._

I wake up, and sit there on the couch with my head down, crying my eyes out.

"Katniss?" someone says softly.

I turn my head towards the person who said it, and find that it's Cato. I wipe at my tears, not wanting him to see me like this.

He opens his arms, and I run right into them, sitting on his lap and burrying my head into his chest. I wrap my arms around his waist. He rests his chin on my head, and places one hand on my head, the other around my waist.

"What happened?" he asks quietly.

"F-Finnick b-broke u-," I stutter, and he nods.

"It's alright, I'm here for you,"

"Thank you," I say before closing my eyes for a minute since they sting so bad. I open them up again, and stand up. I put on a fake,tight smile."You better go get changed and eat, today's your private training session with the game makers,"

He nods and stalks off to his room.

I already miss the comfort his arms bring me._No, Katniss. Don't think that way. He's going into the games, there's no place for love in the games._

Is that bad?


	4. A little fun with tributes & Interviews

**Thanks for the reviews,favs, and alerts! I really appreciate it. Keep them coming! And I'm so sorry for the confusion about the reapings, the quell twist, and the tributes, I fixed all of it. Thank you, here's a long chapter.**

* * *

I change into a white long sleeve collared silk-chiffon and lace shirt and black leggings,and slip into my lace up combat boots from the reapings that I still have sitting next to me bed.

I walk out to find that Effie is leading my three tributes to the elevators down to the training room for their private session.

I see Cato, and stop him.

"Good luck, Cato," I whisper just so he could hear, and kiss him on the cheek.

I stalk off towards the sofas, and turn on the T.V.

-CATO'sPOV-

As we're walking towards the elevators, Katniss emerges from her room and stops me by placing a hand on my chest. She goes on her tippy toes.

"Good luck,Cato," she whispers, and I shudder when she says my name.

She then suprises me by placing a kiss on my cheek, leaving a light pink mark.

I smile and she leaves me to go watch television.

My cheek feels like fire, like it's burning.

Katniss obviously doesn't know what she's doing to me.

She doesn't know the effect she can have.

-KATNISS'sPOV-

After ten minutes of watching a recap of the opening ceremony, I get bored and decide to visit an old friend.

I hop into the elevator, and hit the button that marks '12', and it zooms upward towards the penthouse.

_Ding!_

The doors open, and it reveals Peeta standing next to the television screen, watching the sponsors chart on the television screen intently, his back to me.

He doesn't notice me yet, so I decide to have a little cruel fun, me being a person from district two now, and all, they expect all of us to be lethal, brutal, and vicious. I can do that.

I grab three knives, and place them in spaces between my fingers. You know, like Wolverine. I take aim, and just as he turns around, I flick them at him.

Two pin him to the wall, one on each shoulder, and one a few centimeters away from his head. He squeals like a little girl, and I can't help but laugh. It sounds slightly physcotic. I really lost my mind..

"Katniss!" he says, his face brightening.

I smile. "Hey Peeta bread," I say, remembering the old nickname I had made for him.

"How did you..?"

"The Academy changes people into vicious killers," I say, and he just simply nods. I notice that he's shaking a little from fear, so I take the knives out from the wall, and unpin him.

"That was amazing,"

"Thanks," I say, and we turn our attention to the sponsors chart. Cato has the most sponsors so far, and one of district 4's male tribute, Kai, is second. I notice that Peeta's tributes are at the bottom of the list. District 12 never really had sponsors.

I hear a ding, and I turn around to see his three tributes. The girl stares me down, and I glare back at her.

"I see that the Capitol's number one lapdog is here," she snarls, and I let out a laugh, still sounding physcotic. Hearing my laughter, she backs away a step from fear. I can see it in her eyes. I advance towards her, and she notices the knives that are still in my hands. I back her up against the wall, and take one and stab it in the wall, exactly a centimeter away from her precious little face. I take the other two, and pin it to her shirt, where the shoulders are. She's shaking from fear, but I don't care right now.

"You better watch your fucking mouth before I rip it off your pretty face,darling," I say, and she nods her head frantically.

I hear the other two male tributes laughing, and I take two knives hidden in my boots out, and flick it at them. It also lands centimeters away from their faces, and they cower in fear.

Peeta laughs behind me.

"Don't mess with Katniss Everdeen, guys. Now you know what will happen," he says, and I take my knives back, and slip it back into my boot. I step into the elevator, and press '2'. It heads downward, and the double doors open.

Everyone is gathered around the television screen, on the couches and sofas. I pick a seat next to Cato, and he comfortingly takes one of my hands in his huge,warm ones and wraps his other one around my waist, pulling me closer, and I lean my head on his shoulder. He makes me feel so safe.

The screen turns on, and the scores are:

District one male: 8

District one male: 7

District one Glimmer: 6

District two Gale: 9 , We clap, and congratulate him. He grumbles about how it wasn't an eleven like mine, and I just shrug, I just earned it by shooting an arrow at the Game makers.

District two Cato: 11, He puts on a big smile, and pulls me closer, while I hug him and the others congratulate him.

District two Jane: 8, We clap and congratulate her. She puts on a small smile, and turns her attention back to the screen.

District three are nothing special, and District four's Kai gets a 10. The rest are nothing out of the ordinary, like usual.

I stand up, as does everyone else, and we head to dinner. I grab a plate and load it with sweet potato casserole and sweet and sour cranapple salad. Just as I set my plate down on the table and take a seat, my phone vibrates.

**Peeta: **Hey Kat, wanna come up tomorrow and wake my tributes for me? It'll be funny, if the first thing they see in the morning is a lethal girl sitting there sharpening her knives. What do you say?

**Katniss:** Great idea. Chance of a lifetime, I'll come by tomorrow morning.

I put my phone back in, and cram the food down my throat, and go to bed.

I wake up, and pull on a mint colored sleevless collar chiffon shirt, white skinny jeans, a white cardigan that reaches my thighs, and my vintage brown leather boots that are knee high. I slip my belt of knives around my waist ,put my two hidden knives inside my boot like usual, and grab a knife sharpener the capitol had given me.

I open the door to go to the penthouse when I see Cato eating at a table alone. He spots me, and comes towards me.

"What are you doing? Planning to murder some tributes with those knives of yours?" he laughs.

I laugh too," I wish I could, but no. I'm heading to the district twelve tributes and scare them. Wanna come? The more the better," I say.

He nods, and follows me into the elevator. We arrive at their floor, and we first sneak into the room that marks 'District 12 Female'. I tip toe inside, and Cato follows me. She's on the right side of the bed, facing us, so Cato lays himself down next to her, props his elbow on the bed, and rests his chin on it. They're face to face, and he puts on a devilish smirk, that actually scares me. I sit on the foot of the bed, sharpening my knives. At the sound of the sharpening of knives, her eyes pop open, and she's met with Cato's smirk.

"AHHHH!" she shrieks, and the other two tributes come into her room, as does Peeta, and Cato,Peeta, and I burst into laughter while the others are confused, and a little bit scared. I fall onto the floor, as does Cato, and we're still laughing. We eventually stop laughing, and as Cato and I walk back to the elevator, Sky, the district twelve female tribute, shouts,

"Watch your back, Katniss Everdeen!" and I just laugh.

"Whatever you say, Sky," I reply, and we head back to the second floor. We plop down onto the couch, him sitting on one end, and me on the other end, my feet resting on his lap.

"That was fun," he says.

"Mhm," I agree, and we burst into laughter again.

-CATO'sPOV-

As we laugh, Jane emerges from her room, spots us, and narrows her eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing out here so early?" she asks viciously, while we still laugh. Katniss, still closing her eyes and laughing, flicks two knives at her, and pins her to the nearest wall.

"I'm the mentor here, not you,darling." she says through tears from laughter. Jane just scowls, and Katniss walks over to unpin her, and we eat a quick breakfast.

"When the prep teams come, let them do whatever they want to you, don't fight them, unless you want them to attack you even more with sparkles and tweezers," Katniss says. We finish, and we head to our rooms. I head into the bathroom, where there are three brightly colored goons waiting for me.

-KATNISS'sPOV-

I head into my room to get ready myself. I strip, get into a thin robe, and head into the bathroom where Venia,Octavia, and Flavius await me. They shriek and squeal in excitement when they see me, and I greet all of them. They soak me in vanilla scented water, and get me out after awhile. They put on foundation,concealer for my bags, eyeliner,mascara, and put on lipstick the color of pink lemonade. They also put on light gradient eyeshadow, white at first, but transitions into orange, and then red. They add in about six flecks of red glitter on the bottom of my right eye, where my bags should be.

Cinna comes in, and puts me in a red sleeveless dress. It reaches my ankles, and on the right side of my hip,there are gold gems and beads. It's cowl neck, with elasticated waistband, beaded and draped skirt, chiffon ruffles, and asymmetrical hem. When I move, it creates the illusion that I'm being engulfed by flames.

"It's amazing,Thank you Cinna," I whisper.

He nods, and lets me go outside. I spot Cato leaning against a wall near the elevator, alone and waiting, so I stand next to him. He's in a navy blue suit with a white dress shirt, with no makeup at all on his face. Not like he needs any. He looks handsome. He turns his head towards me, and takes my hand in his.

"Hey Kat," he says, putting on a small smile.

"Hey Cato," I reply.

We stand there in comfortable silence, hand in hand until everyone else comes out from their rooms. Once we're all here, we go into the elevators to where they hold in interviews. Cato,Gale, and Jane line up along the wall, while I head over to where the other past victors are, and I sit down next to Peeta. He turns to me and smiles, and I do the same. We sit there in silence.

"Hello lucky Tributes! I am yours truely, Caesar Flickerman. So here is how the interviews shall proceed. When the producer cues to you, walk up here on stage and flash thoses pearly whites. Things will go in Distrcit order as usual. The prompt will flash ahead to the right. Watch for the stage lights; they can be a bit blinding. Stand straight, act nice and I'll take you through the rest ... Questions?"

Everyone stays silent.

"Great!" exclaims Caesar.

I tune out all of the interviews, but when I hear a certain question, I turn my attention towards the stage.

"So Cato, tell me. Is there a special girl waiting for you back home?"

"Nah, I've got lots of girls though."

"I don't believe it for a second! Look at that face, handsome man like you. Now Cato, tell me,"

"Well uh, there is this one girl.. she doesn't know what she does to me. Every time she touches me, I feel like I'm on fire. She doesn't know the effect she can have," he says, and I find that I'm actually..jealous?

"And who is this lucky lady if I may ask?" Caesar asks, leaning forward.

"I don't think I should say.."

_BUZZ!_

He goes off towards the back, and I go there too.

"Who is she?" I ask. Why am I even bothering? Not like I like him or anything..do I?

"Look Katni-"

"Who. Is. Sh-" I repeat, but I'm don't get to finish.

Because his lips are pressed against mine.


	5. Arena

**Short chapter, but whatever. It evens out, since the last chapter was 2,000+ words long. kkbye.**

* * *

She opens her mouth, granting me access, and I slip my tongue in. She tastes like honey. Our tongues fight for dominance, and she gives in. We pull apart.

"You," I reply.

She smiles.

"So I'm guessing you like me too, considering you marched right in here and demanded who she is?" I ask, laughing.

She blushes furiously, and I laugh, pulling her close. I kiss her forehead, and she buries her head in my chest. I pick her up bridal style, and we head up to the second floor. We watch the interview recaps, when I yawn.

"Better go to sleep, you'll need your rest for tomorrow," she whispers quietly. I nod, and throw her over my shoulder. She yelps, and I bring her to my room. I throw off suit, leaving me in only my boxers, and I climb under the covers. Katniss takes a shower, and climbs in next to me. I put an arm over her waist, pulling her closer to me, and spoon her. Who knew I'd be spooning Katniss Everdeen.

-KATNISS'sPOV-

I wake up in the morning, and realize that it's time to wake up the tributes so they can get dressed and eat breakfast before entering the arena.

I try to wake Cato up by shaking him, slapping him, punching him, but it doesn't work. I kiss him. He's unresponsive at first, but then after two seconds, I feel his lips press against mine. He flips me over so that he's on top now, and kisses me hard. I feel hunger and passion in this kiss, and I want more, but now's not the time.

I pull away, and he looks slightly disappointed.

"Now's not the time, Cato. Get dresses and go eat breakfast," I say, and he changes into a maroon colored shirt, jacket, cargo pants, and sneakers right in front of me. He turns around and sees my puzzled face.

"I hoId no shame towards my body. It's the body of a god," he says, wiggling his eyebrows, and I can't help but laugh. We head towards the dining area to find that everyone is already there but us. We scoff down the food quickly, and I pull Cato aside for a private conversation.

"This is the last time I see you if you die. Don't. Come back to me, don't leave me. Please," I beg desperately. He nods, and kisses my forehead.

"I promise I'll come back for you. I'll be gone five days tops," he says softly. I hand him my locket. Inside is a picture of him and I.

"I want you to have this as your district token.." I say. He smiles, and takes it happily. He slips it into the pocket on his shirt, and pats it.

I give him a chaste kiss.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I say without hesitation.

He heads towards the hovercraft that's waiting for him, and Haymitch and I head to the mentor's floor where there are six screens for each district. The room is huge. One screen for each of your tributes,which take up three this year, two are for each mentor to surf the channels, and the last one is to spend your tributes a gift.

I walk towards our screens, and sit down next to Haymitch. We sit in comfortable silence and watch as each podium rises, one after another.

10

9

8

7

6

I start fidgeting in my chair, even though I know Cato's the leader of the career pack this year, I'm still so scared. I have no idea why.

5

4

The arena this year is a forest. He's lucky, the arena my year was snowy and mountainous with clumps of ice here and there. I almost froze to death, I was afraid I wasn't going to make it back to Prim, my mother, and my father. I got so worried, but being the bloody career from district two I am, I killed all of my allies while they were sleeping and hunted the rest, and before I know it, I won.

3

2

1

_GONG!_

Cato runs forward, grabs a sword, and starts to brutally slash and hack at other tributes. He decapitates six, and the other careers kill five. Some didn't even get to lay a hand on a tribute, such as district one's Glimmer and district four's Ali. They grumble and complain about how they didn't get to have any fun.

Cato orders around the careers, telling them to organize the supplies. Extra clothes in one box, food in another, and medical supplies in the last. They lay out the sleeping bags under the cornucopia, and make a fire.

They sit around the campfire, and talk about the looks on their victims' face when they got killed. At night time, they spot a fire a mile away, so they put on night goggles and hunts the foolish tribute down. It's the girl from district eight, and she's sleeping, her head resting on her backpack.

Cato grabs a machete, sits down next to her, and wakes her up.

"AHHH! Please don't kill me, I don't want to die," she says, but Cato breaks both her legs and arms so she can't move, and starts cutting her up. Cato and the careers then leave her there to bleed to death, and goes back to the cornucopia to sleep.

Twelve dead in one day. Eleven more dead and Cato will come back to me.


End file.
